Senka Tannis
Full Name: Senka Tannis Nicknames: Sen Date of Birth: Early Winter Age: 262 Years Old Race: Dark Elf Gender: Female Hair: Black with White Streaks Skin: Grey Eyes: Green Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs +/- Place of residence: Place of Birth: Dark Elf Village Known Relatives: Andjela (Younger sister) DeeJay (Younger Brother) Religion/Philosophy: Those below me on the foodchain shall fall before me, if they fail to yield to me Occupation: Bladedancer Group/Guild Affiliation: Echoes of Darkness Guild Rank: Enemies: Likes: Music, Good Hunts Favourite Foods: Mother's Wyrm Stew (was a rare treat), Andjela's Wyrm Stew (almost as good and less rare) Favourite Drinks: Favourite colours: Purple & Blood Red Weapons of Choice: A pair of enchanted Samurai Long Swords Dislikes: Hobbies: Exploring, Hunting Physical Features: Special Abilities: Inspiring dances. Positive Personality Traits: Open-minded. Negative Personality Traits: Often bites off more than she can chew Misc. Quirks: History The Tannis's were raised on a farm south west of the School of Darks Arts by their parents Arkus (a retired Shillen Knight) and Nariece (a retired Shillen Elder). Arkus was lost about 210 years ago while retrieving items from the Forge of the Gods, the following years were difficult for the girls as DeeJay was born just before he left; it was up to Senka to tend the farm as Neriece while still active, had to care for little DeeJay. Andjela helped around the house and looked after DeeJay while Neriece went to town. Andjela was instructed in the healing arts from their mother, (a task that she took to like a fish to water) often healing the numerous scratches Senka came home with after a hunt. It was soon discovered that DeeJay had the talent for sneaking around the farm popping up where he shouldn't be, caught mostly by Senka. This talent was noticed by Sechauls (a Phantom Ranger) when he visited one day who offered to train him once he reached his maturity. While Senka was out hunting with DeeJay in tow; (in DJ's 20th year) Neriece failed to return from a trip to town, after making sure DJ was home safe, and in Andj's safe hands (bound to the chair ;) ) Senka went looking for her, finding her body near the School the tattered remains of cloaks scattered about her and the obvious limbs and bits of zombies seemed to suggest that she was swamped by the undead horrors save for the amulet from a necklace that was gripped in her hand. Senka took this amulet to the village where after asking around, Blacksmith Karrod identified it as from a Necklace Of Black Ore and item that wasn't often seen in the day to day life in the Village, this discovery set a fire burning in her heart, but she knew that as much as she wanted to go find the person responsible her siblings needed her more, so she started to train as a warrior. Her master noticing that she seemed unbalanced in her fighting with one sword gave her a second to see if that helped, as a shield seemed to get in her way as well. Her natural grace flourished while using the two swords and her fighting destiny was secured. Convincing Jasmine to send her to Giran, Senka's heart almost broke when she discovered how common a Black Ore necklace was. She returned home full of grief & pain, though before she left Senka passed by an elf handing out parchments advertising something called 'Wishing Well' in a town named Heine. Category:Members Category:Characters